Una eternidad junto a tí
by Ravenna Ulfadha
Summary: Un mundo cruel para dos amantes destinados a ser separados. Angustia, dolor, muerte... marcarán el destino de dos personas. Lemon en algunos capítulos y escenas violentas en otros.
1. Prólogo

_Bueeeno... este es mi primer fanfic que hago. Está basado en la leyenda japonesa de Orihime, la Princesa Tejedora, y Hikoboshi, la Estrella pastora de Vacas. Es una de las leyendas que se celebra en verano. Según la ciudad puede celebrarse el 7 de Julio ya que toman la fecha tal cual dice la leyenda (el 7º día del 7º mes) y otros cogen la fecha del calendario solilunar japonés que creo que caería a finales de Agosto. Me gusta bastante esta leyenda y por eso la he cogido de referencia para escribir sobre una "pareja" de Inuyasha, que son Rin y Sesshomaru._

_Y como yo soy muy trágica y me gusta el drama y los finales como convencionales de "la pareja vivió feliz el resto de sus días" pues esto es lo que ha salido._

_Debo advertir que no sigue ninguna trama abierta en Inuyasha y que lo que pase aquí seguramente no pasara nunca en el manga (que, además, creo que se ha concluido ya en japón). también quiero decir que este fic puede contener escenas un tanto violentas u otros contenidos no recomendables para menores de edad. También debo recordar que los personajes de Inuyasha que aparezcan en este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sus editores, el estudio que realizó los dibujos y las cadenas que compraron los derechos de emisión (aunque son mas propiedad de los dos primeros XD)._

_Por ultimo solo me queda decir que disfrutéis leyendo el fic (y que no me critiquéis mucho! Plis!)._

_PD: se que es corto, pero un prólogo nunca dura etérnamente._

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

Hace tanto que no le veo. No podría decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, pero es como si cada segundo sin él un millón de agujas se clavaran en mi piel, haciendo que todos los nervios de mi cuerpo sintieran el dolor que siento al no poder notar su cercanía. Siento como si cada minuto de mi tiempo lejos de su lado fuese una pequeña tortura, como si cada hora que pasase lejos de él mi corazón dejase de latir, gritando a los mil vientos, a las estrellas, a los dioses, que ya no quiero vivir.

Es más agonía para mí no poder estar al lado de mi amado que arrancarme el corazón aun palpitante. Quisiera gritar con toda mi fuerza y dejarme la voz rebelando mi dolor y arrancarme la piel a tiras y dejar desnuda mi alma y romper mis huesos hasta que solo quedase polvo y quebrantar la paz de los vivos con mi llanto desgarrado. Ser un espíritu vengativo y hacer pagar a los que me tienen presa.

Pero mis pulmones se niegan a respirar con normalidad, quizá porque yo misma los he llevado a ello para que me conduzcan poco a poco a la muerte que deseo. Mi líquido vital deja mi cuerpo para cubrir la superficie que hay bajo mi cuerpo, apenas sin vida. Deseo que llegue rápida y veloz y sin piedad y me arranque de este mundo que solo me trae dolor después de quitarme la felicidad. Y sin embargo un mudo llano se retiene en mi garganta cerrada al recordar, vagamente, las caricias de sus manos.

¿Cómo eran? ¿Eran suaves? ¿Eran tiernas? Quiero recordar sus manos, pero mis recuerdos sobre el tiempo que pasamos juntos se difuminan en mi mente, haciéndolos confusos, distorsionándolos para que pueda idealizar sus manos y su piel y sus dedos rozando cada centímetro de mi, ahora, dolorida piel. Mi alma grita en silencio, desgarrada por todo lo que me rodea. Miles de cuchillos se clavan en ella haciendo aun más confusos mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo era mi amado? Creo recordar unos largos cabellos plateados brillando bajo la luz de la luna y el firmamento estrellado, tan suaves como la seda más pura. También veo entre mis recuerdos borrosos dos ojos. Sus ojos. Dorados como el oro, tan brillantes como el sol, capaces de alumbrar la penumbra más densa. Al pensar que ya no los volveré a ver más, mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, haciendo que sus latidos sean más irregulares. O tal vez sea que ya poco tiene para bombear y, en un intento desesperado, trata de salvar mi vida.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mi corazón roto deje de latir ya, llevándoseme lejos. Pero pronto acabará pues siento la fría mano de mi bien amada muerte recorriendo mi piel con sus dedos fríos y sin piel ni músculo, solo hueso. Noto su aliento en mi cuello, en mi oído, como si fuera una amante fiel que fuera a poseer mi cuerpo en ese mismo momento. Yo le suplico en silencio que me lleve ya, que me haga descansar, en su frío lecho, de este tormento que me parece eterno.

Al fin la noche absorbe mi alma y la oscuridad comienza a empañar mis sentidos, fragmentos de lo que parece un pasado remoto inundan mis pensamientos. Mi amada muerte al fin ha decidido llevarme con ella, ayudarme a abandonar este mundo, con la promesa que más allá podré encontrarme con él. Le doy las gracias con mis lágrimas de felicidad que comienzan a brotar de mis ojos que se me antojaban secos después de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

Mis ojos se abren una última vez, con la poca fuerza que aun me queda en este débil cuerpo, para poder ver una última vez la luna, cuya luz baña mi habitación mostrando como algo mágico el suicidio de mi cuerpo y la liberación de mi alma. Mi vista se hace borrosa poco a poco así que me obligo a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco para que no se vuelvan a abrir nunca más en este mundo. Me dejo llevar por los recuerdos hacia tiempos más felices.

A lo lejos puedo escuchar las voces de aquellos que me han tenido cautiva. Los carceleros más crueles que jamás he conocido. Pero ya no me importa lo que ellos digan o hagan. Cuando lleguen hasta mí ya no quedará vida alguna en este cuerpo maldito. Y me alegro. Me alegro de hacerles sufrir y dejar detrás de mí una estela de dolor para aquellos que me separaron de la persona que más amaba mi corazón.

No puedo entender sus palabras ni sus miedos. No sé qué es lo que les asusta tanto. Quizá mi partida. Pero es tan dulce mi partida… ya no habrá más dolor, ya no habrá más sufrimiento. La muerte es para mí la única liberación posible.

Al fin ya no queda más sangre en mi cuerpo y mis pulmones han dejado de respirar hace tiempo. En mis labios se ha formado una tímida sonrisa de felicidad. Al fin he conseguido la libertad. Ahora solo quedan los recuerdos.

¿Recuerdas, amado mío, cómo comenzó nuestra desdicha? En el cielo azul brillaba el sol de primavera…


	2. Bajo el sol de primavera

_Hola a todos los que me leéis! Aquí esta el primer capítulo propiamente dicho. Espero que os guste. Esto es como un reto para mi ya que me cuesta mucho escribir en primera persona, pero quiero hacerlo en primera persona ya que creo que así consigues que el lector se identifique mas con el personaje desde el que se vive la historia. Así que os pido disculpas por adelantado si algún día tardo más en subir un capi o no._

_Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a VaneCaos, a karonchan y a dark alexandra por sus comentarios. Me hicieron muy feliz y me han ayudado a tomar con mas ganas este proyecto. También a mis amigos que, aunque no me han escrito comentarios aquí, me han dado su opinión por msn u otros medios. Gracias a todos por apoyar a una loca como yo que escribe historias como estas._

_*hace una reverencia* Domo Arigatô Gozaimasu._

_Sin más dilación, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que, espero, guste._

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤** ------ Cambio de escena. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Bajo el sol de primavera**

_¿Recuerdas, amado mío, cómo comenzó nuestra desdicha? En el cielo azul brillaba el sol de primavera…_

-¡Rin! – oigo gritar a mi padre desde los pasillos de la casa familiar –. ¿Quieres despertarte ya? El trabajo no se hará solo.

-¡Ya voy, padre! – digo aun con los ojos cerrados, cubriéndomelos con el brazo –. Si me quisieses más que a tu dinero tendrías a otra chica ayudándome con el telar – murmuro para mí.

Me levanto, cansada de soportar los gritos de mi padre. Aun no comprendo cómo puede haber gente que soporte comprar en su tienda. Pero es lógico. Frente a los demás finge ser una persona servicial, dispuesta hasta arrodillarse y besar el dobladillo del kimono a las refinadas damas que acuden con sus sirvientes a comprar las telas más hermosas.

Me quito cuidadosamente el kimono que utilizo para dormir y lo dejo colgado para que no le quede arruga alguna. Saco de mi armario uno de los pocos kimonos que tengo. Lo miro con desagrado. A pesar de tejer la tela más hermosa con la seda más fina, yo visto kimonos de tramo como los aldeanos normales.

Coloco el kimono sobre mi cuerpo ajustándolo perfectamente y luego colocando el obi en mi cintura, con destreza, acabo por vestirme. Me arrodillo frente al pequeño tocador que tengo y le quito la tela que cubre el espejo. Observo la imagen que me devuelve éste y no me gusta lo que veo.

Mi piel es demasiado pálida, casi enfermiza, de estar siempre encerrada en esta maldita casa. Y el color de mi cabello no acompaña pues realza esa palidez cadavérica. Bajo mis ojos se pueden ver unas profundas ojeras de las noches en vela luchando por acabar los encargos que le llegan a mi padre. Soy como una esclava.

Cojo el pequeño tarro oscuro que esta encima del tocador y lo abro. Miro el contenido y suspiro. Ya casi no me quedan polvos para tapar esas ojeras y hacer que mi semblante parezca más salúdame. Me los aplico cuidadosamente por toda mi piel, haciendo que quede todo uniforme.

Me lavo las manos y, acto seguido, me levanto ir a la tienda y trabajar en el telar.

Supongo que a mi padre le gusta verme humillada y sometida, como le hubiese gustado que fuera mi madre. ¡Qué suerte tuvo ella! Pudo escapar de las garras de mi padre y se marchó con otro hombre que, según decía, la amaba de verdad. Prometió volver a por mí, pero supongo que, como para mi padre, yo carezco de mucho valor. Sólo soy una mujer. Con mucha habilidad para hacer obras de arte, pero mujer, al fin y al cabo.

Lo primero que oigo al llegar al taller son los gritos de mi padre. Me gustaría perder la capacidad de oír para descansar de su voz, siempre tan áspera cuando habla conmigo y tan servicial cuando habla con sus clientes.

-¿Qué se supone que haces durmiendo? – dice a voz de grito –. Los pedidos aun no están acabados. Tienes que tener todas las telas listas para esta tarde – solo me sabe hablar gritando.

Me arrodillo en el suelo y hago una reverencia. Que vida la mía. Para vivir como una esclava en mi propia casa, mejor desearía no haber vivido más que lo haría una cigarra en verano.

-Padre, ahora me pongo a trabajar. Esta tarde estarán todas las telas acabadas.

Y así lo hago. Me levanto y me siento frente al telar. Mis manos se comienzan a mover como guiadas por una fuerza superior. Veloces y mágicas. Creando los diseños más maravillosos de la ciudad, incluso de la región por la cantidad de comerciantes que vienen de distintas ciudades a comprar nuestra mercancía.

Cuando tejo es como si el mundo que conociera desapareciese de mi vista. Los sonidos se van apagando poco a poco y llego a ese estado en el que puedo percibir la belleza de una sola hebra de mi trabajo.

Todo desaparece para mí. Mis sentidos son absorbidos por mi mente, dejándome excluida de todo y todos. Incluso podría trabajar con los ojos cerrados mientras pienso en las delicadas alas de una mariposa, posándose sobre los pétalos de la flor más hermosa.

Me imagino en un gran prado de alta hierba que roza mi cuerpo mientras yo estoy sentada. Puedo incluso notar el viento en mis largos cabellos negros, puedo oírlo y olerlo y tocarlo con mis manos desnudas. Y ese es el motivo que ahora estoy tejiendo.

Las hebras plateadas se entretejen con las doradas, para dar color a los reflejos del sol, las verdes, para la hermosa hierba, y las azules que representan el bello cielo azulado de la primavera.

A lo lejos, como si la realidad fuera solamente un sueño y el sueño en el que me he sumido fuera mi única realidad, escucho la voz de mi padre, diciéndome que se ausenta un par de horas de la tienda. Pero realmente no le presto mucha atención.

**_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_**

Un ruido fuera de lugar distrae mi atención. Sé que han pasado varias horas desde la partida de mi padre porque la luz del sol que entra por la ventana ha cambiado de posición y entra con más fuerza. También se que no es mi padre el que interrumpe mi trabajo ya que él me estaría gritando si ya he acabado los podidos de telas que se tienen que entregar está tarde.

Suspiro, girándome, y miro a la persona que ha entrado en la tienda. Hago una reverencia profunda.

-Lo siento, en estos momentos mi padre no está y no podemos atenderos. Quizá deberíais volver más tarde para que podamos hacerlo debidamente.

Noto como mi pelo se desliza de mi espalda pasando por encima de mis hombros y tocando el suelo suavemente, tapándome parte de mi cara.

La persona a la que hablo no contesta por eso levanto un poco la cabeza para observarla. Y justo en ese momento, el tiempo se detiene, como si no existiese, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese instante, como si mi alma hubiese permanecido aletargada hasta encontrar a la persona que se encuentra ante mí.

El hombre, de no más de 25 años, continúa observando la mercancía, tocándola con aire de entendido. Y entonces, repara en mi presencia. Mi corazón se para cuando sus ojos se posan sobre los míos y mis pulmones se niegan a tomar aire para seguir respirando.

Y, de pronto, el hechizo se rompe. La voz de un hombre hace que nuestras miradas encontradas se separen. El misterioso joven mira al soldado que ha entrado en la tienda. Su expresión no ha cambiado, pero sus ojos muestran desagrado por la interrupción.

-Joven Señor, no deberías separaros de su escolta. Es… es peligroso para vos.

-Deja de molestar y vuelve con los otros. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Su ojos vuelven a posarse en mi y los míos, como atraídos por un imán, se posan sobre los de él, deseando fervientemente que vuelvan a establecer ese enlace mágico que casi me arrebata la vida en un instante.

-Estoy buscando una tela de buena calidad y he oído que aquí venden buenas telas. Enséñame ésta.

Desvío mi mirada, con pesar, a la tela que sus dedos están tocando en ese momento. Me fijo en cada milímetro de sus dedos, de sus manos, de su muñeca, que queda a la vista. Tan blanca, tan fina y a la vez segura. Un anclaje a ese sueño que estoy viviendo aun estando despierta.

-A… ahora mismo, señor.

Intento mantener la compostura delante de él. Intento evitar sus ojos. Temo a quedarme atrapada para siempre si nuestras miradas se cruzan. Pero mi corazón pide lo contrario. Quiere que me quede atrapada para siempre en este sueño y que, sin tener en cuenta nuestras diferencias, lo abrace y lo bese y lo acaricie cada rincón de su noble piel y profanar con mis torpes manos cada rincón oculto de su perfecto cuerpo. Y… y tantas cosas. ¡Haría tantas cosas!

¡Dioses! Mis manos tiemblan como si de una trémula hoja en la copa de un árbol solitario, cuando todas las demás han caído en otoño. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, intentando resistir el embate del viento, aferrándome a la mínima esperanza de vivir, sin sucumbir, que tengo.

-Esta tela – digo separando la tela de las demás – es perfecta para vos, señor. Si me permitís el atrevimiento, un kimono hecho con esta tela realzaría vuestra perfección.

¡Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?! ¿Cómo no lo va a considerar un atrevimiento? ¿Por qué me traiciono a mí misma, humillándome, diciendo cosas sin sentido? Pero… ¡sí que tienen sentido! ¡Demasiado! Soy una estúpida. ¿Qué pensará de mí?

-Bien, me la llevo. Toda. ¿Cuál es el precio?

Levanto la mirada un momento para observarlo, pero, dándome cuenta de mi atrevimiento, bajo de nuevo mi mirada. Realmente debe de ser alguien poderoso si es capaz de comprar una tela de mi padre.

-Señor, disculpad a esta pobre chica. No sé el precio que mi padre pone a la tela, pero podría reservárosla hasta que consultéis con él el precio de esta tela.

-Me parece bien. Mandaré más tarde una misiva concertando la visita.

Sin decir nada más se aleja hacia la puerta. Ni tan siquiera una mirada al salir. Tan indiferente he sido para él. Una simple chica de ciudad, que trabaja con sus manos, casi explotada por su padre, para realizar las piezas de tela más hermosas de la región. Y aun así, ni una mirada. Nada.

Me dejo caer cansada. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? Es lógico que no me considere nada más que alguien inferior a su rango. Alguien que está ahí para atenderle en una tienda, que le habla como el señor que es desde una posición muchísimo inferior a la que él tiene.

Como ya he acabado mi trabajo, retiro la tela y la guardo para que mi padre sepa que ha sido reservada. Cierro la entrada de la tienda y vuelvo a mi habitación. Me tumbo en el suelo, cansada. No puedo saber si el cansancio es más por las horas de trabajo o por el hecho de haberme encontrado con ese hombre.

Cierro los ojos para dibujar en mi mente cada parte de él, para mantener un recuerdo suyo en mi mente. Y pensando en él, me quedo dormida, soñando que algún día podré estar a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, nadie me ha prohibido soñar.


	3. A la luz de la luna

Wooo! Ya es el capítulo 2! Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Me vicié a una serie y una cosa lleva a la otra... (mi hermana no dejaba de darme la lata para que la viera... y al final me gustó XD). Pero bueno, creo que eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que ya esta aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Sigue costándome escribir en primera persona (lógico, llevo 10 años escribiendo en tercera, pues ya me diréis vosotros si no me tiene que costar), así que sed benevolentes!

Esta parte es ligeramente más corta que el primer capi, pero es que creo que si lo alargaba más quedaría demasiado recargado y aburriría. Además lo he escrito con música. Las dos primeras escenas las he escrito con una versión a piano de It's only the fairy tale they belive. Os recomiendo la versión que toca ValdrisYasha que tiene muy buen sonido y es casi perfecta! la tercera escena la he escrito con la versión inglesa de You are my love de la serie Tsubasa Chronicles (me gustaría que fuera la original japonesa, pero la inglesa queda mejor). Para buscarla por youtube solo tenéis que poner Kiss me sweet tsubasa y os saldrá enseguida. La última escena la he escrito con Falling Slowly versión cantada por Sungmin y Sunny... si ponéis esto: 090624 Sungmin (SUJU) & Sunny (SNSD) - Falling Slowly On Muisc Travel (LaLaLa). No tiene mucho que ver con la ambientación... pero es preciosa XD.

Y nada, como siempre quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a: VaneCaos, dark alexandra, karonchan y lokisAnim por sus comentarios.

*hace una reverencia* Domo Arigatô Gozaimasu.

Este capi tiene el primer "encuentro" de la pareja. No es explicito (al menos a mi no me lo parece) y es demasiado light, seguramente. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Agradezco los comentarios para saber si sigo bien o no, así que plis, escribidme muchos comentarios!

Sin más dilación... el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ -------- cambio de escena.

* * *

**A la luz de la Luna**

Noto que el ritmo del mundo ha cambiado a mí alrededor. Todo es más ligero, más pausado. Noto una caricia en mi mano, luego otra en mi muñeca. Y, después de eternos segundos, otra en mi mejilla.

Decido abrir poco a poco los parpados que cierran mis ojos.

Al principio solo veo oscuridad. Una oscuridad que me envuelve desde el rincón más profundo de mi alma. Una oscuridad que me devora desde dentro, consumiéndome poco a poco. Como si de un amante devoto se tratase. Pero una luz va rompiendo esta oscuridad que me rodea.

Su calidez comienza recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo cuando roza mi piel. Ante su luz me siento desnuda, pero a la vez segura, protegida, amada. Miro hacia el cielo, hacia la luz, y en la cúpula celeste brilla la luna más hermosa que jamás he podido ver.

Vuelvo a notar la suave caricia sobre mi piel y al desviar mi vista hacia allí, veo una hermosa mariposa de alas aterciopeladas. Al notar mi mirada sobre ella, se aleja, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del horizonte estrellado.

Me levanto poco a poco, más lentamente de lo que nunca hubiera soñado. Frente a mí se extiende un hermoso prado de alta hierba plateada por el reflejo de la luna sobre diminutas gotas de agua que resbalan lentamente por su superficie.

A mi alrededor no hay nada más. Solo el hermoso prado y la luna, presidiendo ese inmenso cielo estrellado. Sin nada más que mi existencia, despojada de todo lo que apresa mi alma, comienzo a caminar. Da igual a donde me lleven mis pasos. Da igual cual sea mi destino esa noche. Daría igual si muero esta noche, pues la luna me acompaña. Las estrellas son testigos silenciosos de mis deseos.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

¿Cuánto llevo caminando? Ni yo misma lo sé. ¿Recuerdo aun quién soy? Quizá, pero el olvido comienza a instaurarse en mí. Quiero olvidar todo lo que he vivido. Quiero olvidar quien siempre he sido. Quiero dejarme ir para siempre. ¿Qué persona hubiese aguantado lo que yo? ¿Quién hubiese sido capaz de vivir siempre con la esperanza de una vida mejor? Quiero… quiero ser libre de una vez. Volar como la mariposa aterciopelada. Brillar como las estrellas. Llorar como las nubes. Gritar y que mi grito se transforme en trueno.

Al fin detengo mis pasos. No puedo ir más allá. Frente a mí se refleja la luna sobre la superficie de un grandioso lago, como si de la superficie de un espejo se tratase. Me acerco a su orilla, me arrodillo, introduzco mi mano en el agua, formando interminables ondas que interrumpen el sueño tranquilo del lago.

Sueño. Esto debe de ser un sueño. Todo tan perfecto, tan lejano de mi propia realidad.

Me despojo de mis ropas, dejándolas a un lado, y, sintiendo aun más mi desnudez, me introduzco lentamente en el agua, dejando que cada parte de mi cuerpo sea bañada por el agua tranquila. Mi pelo se abre en el agua como un abanico, envolviéndome.

Permanezco quieta, mimetizándome con mi entorno, deseando fundirme con él, ser una con todo. Con el agua, con la alta hierba, con la luna, con las estrellas, con el cielo… con todo lo que me rodea.

Dejo que flote sobre la superficie del agua, como muerto. Solo las lentas y profundas elevaciones de mi pecho indican que aun albergo vida en mi interior. Cierro poco a poco los ojos, dejando que la luna me bañe con su luz. Mi cabello de enreda en torno a mi cuerpo, como un ente propio.

Dejo que el sueño, ese sueño eterno, se apodere de mí y me lleve más allá de las nubes, de las estrellas, de la luna… incluso más allá del grande y poderoso Sol.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

Algo cambia a mí alrededor. Una perturbación. Mis sentidos comienzan a despertar poco a poco. Una pequeña vibración en el agua hace que habrá poco a poco los ojos. A pesar de haber pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que cerré los ojos, o eso creo, la luna sigue en su mismo sitio, inamovible.

Giro la cabeza primero a la izquierda, sin alcanzar a ver nada más allá de la orilla del inmenso lago. Luego mi cabeza gira a la derecha, donde debería estar mi ropa. En un principio no soy capaz de observar ningún cambio. Quizá porque mi mente sabe que debería estar sola en ese lugar. Pero poco a poco, algo, una figura, se va formando en la orilla.

¿No debería estar sola en ese lugar? ¿No es mi sueño en el que estoy? Me incorporo, consciente de mi desnudez, y me giro ocultando de cuerpo tras el abanico de mi cabello. Lo observo por encima de mi hombro.

Y entonces, él comienza a caminar hacia mí. Mi corazón late tan acelerado. No me salen las palabras. Mi garganta se niega a emitir cualquier sonido que pudiera romper esta ilusión, pues no puede ser más que eso: una ilusión.

Lo noto tan cerca, tan al alcance de mi mano. Puedo notar sus ojos, como si de dedos se trataran, recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de mis hombros y mis brazos. Una mirada tan abrasadora, tan destructiva. Siento como si cada una de mis células fuera a morir si no sienten ya el tacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Una mano sobre mi cabello mojado, acariciándolo tan lentamente que me siento morir con cada segundo que pasa. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lentamente? ¿Por qué todo se ha puesto en mi contra en este momento? No entiendo el mundo que me rodea. Las estrellas brillan con más intensidad que antes, como despiertas de su letargo por el encuentro que presencian a sus pies.

Otra mano juguetona se posa precariamente sobre mi cuello y con sus largos dedos lo acaricia, tan pausadamente, trazando un camino sobre mi piel como si de lava por la ladera de un volcán se tratara.

La mano sigue su camino de lava ardiente por la piel de mi hombro causándome escalofríos. Mi cuerpo quiere más. Más caricias de esos sutiles dedos que, a cada movimiento, me atrapan en su telaraña sin posibilidad de escapar. Pero ¿es solo mi cuerpo el que quiere esas caricias o yo también las deseo con toda mi alma?

Su otra mano, que antes jugaba con mi cabello, ahora posa sus dedos sobre mi hombro para bajar delicadamente por mi espalda, como temiendo que pudiera romperme y desvanecerme en la inmensidad de esta noche… perfecta.

Cuando sus manos ya han rincón de mi piel, al menos la que se ha atrevido a tocar, acerca su boca a mi cuello. Noto su respiración sobre la piel de mi cuello y ésta, deseosa de más caricias, reacciona y se me pone piel de gallina. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando sus labios tocan mi cuello y le dan pequeños y suaves besos. Mis labios se separan para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Sus manos, ahora más atrevidas, rodean mi cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel al compás de sus delicados besos. Una de sus manos acaricia el valle que hay entre mis senos provocándome un escalofrío. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar más, si es posible, de cada contacto de su cuerpo con el mío.

No oigo el sonido de mi voz, pues el mundo se ha quedado vacío de todo sonido. No existe nada más que él y yo y el firmamento estrellado que nos acompaña como testigos de esa noche. Pero ¿dónde está la luna? Antes era grande y hermosa, pero ha desaparecido de mi sueño.

Quizá… quizá este fantástico sueño está llegando a su fin, pero yo no quiero que eso suceda. No quiero dejarlo atrás, quiero que dure para siempre. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al comprender que el preludio de un final cercano. Pero para haber un final primero debe haber un comienzo… un comienzo que no ha habido nunca.

Sus manos se van difuminando poco a poco, fundiéndose con mi piel, fundiéndose con mi cuerpo, dejándome sola. Ahora solo quedo yo o lo que queda de mí, pues noto como si solo fuera un cuerpo cuya alma ha abandonado para siempre. La carcasa de un ser vacío. El envoltorio.

Poco a poco me dejo caer en la oscuridad de nuevo. Esa oscuridad que me devora desde dentro, que me consume. Una oscuridad deseosa de mi alma, de hacerme suya y no dejarme ir.

- Que cruel eres, oscuridad mía. Deseas mi desdicha para alimentarte de mí poco a poco. Si consumes toda mi alma en un momento… ¿qué te quedará después?

Mi voz es como un susurro lastimoso que poco a poco se va perdiendo en esa inmensa oscuridad. Voy cerrando mis ojos y poco a poco sucumbo de nuevo a ese sueño de desdicha, pero no sé si prefiero ese sueño oscuro a mi realidad, donde muero poco a poco tras cada inspiración, y cada exhalación es como una pequeña muerte prematura, pues mi alma abandona poco a poco acompañándola.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

A lo lejos oigo una voz… familiar. Creo que está diciendo mi nombre, pero no lo escucho claramente. Mis sentidos se niegan a despertar aun. ¿Por qué tendría que despertar de mi sueño eterno?

Pero… ¿es mi nombre lo que oigo? Sí, es mi nombre. Seguramente será mi padre, que quiere regañarme de nuevo por haber hecho alguna cosa mal. Me hago la dormida cuando abre la puerta de mi habitación aunque, lógicamente, sabe que no lo estoy.

-Rin, reclaman tu presencia mañana al mediodía en el gran castillo de la colina. Debes ir con la tela que has guardado. El precio te lo diré mañana.

Bajo sus palabras puedo leer el mensaje que oculta: _"Si fallas, no regreses a casa. Tú te has comprometido con esto, tú te haces responsable"_.

Cuando cierra la puerta abro los ojos y miro a mí alrededor. Todo… todo ha sido un sueño… demasiado bello para una chica como yo, que no puede aspirar a nada que no sea eso que ya tengo.


	4. Bajo la sombra del cerezo

*Se oculta en la oscuridad de su guarida* Lo siento! He sido mala! He tardado demasiado en publicar el siguiente capi T_T. Pero tengo excusa!! Comencé las practicas justo cuando acabe el otro capítulo y comencé a escribir este. Y desgraciadamente el tiempo se había esfumado y la inspiración se había ido de paseo, hasta que un día, en el trabajo (aunque sean practicas es trabajar por amor al arte) cogí un boli y un papel, por que no tenía mucho que hacer, y me dediqué a continuar este capítulo y, aunque no os lo creáis, yo soy de la antigua escuela. Sí, de esos que escriben en papel y luego lo pasan a limpio.

La razón es simple y es que comencé a escribir de esa forma por que en mis tiempos mozos, hace 11 años (casi 13!!), no tenía ordenador. Y otra razón es que mi inspiración viene cuando escribo así. Todas las historias que he comenzado escribiendo al ordenador no han sido concluidas, en cambio, todas las escritas a mano están enteritas.

Bueno, me dejo de rollos. Este capi trae novedades. Aunque comience hablando Rin ya veréis que no siempre es la vision de ella, asi pues, el cambio de escena en este capitulo viene marcado con el nombre del personaje que habla en ese momento.

Por ultimo, quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que me han escrito comentarios, algunas se han visto obligadas para saber por que leches aun no había publicado el capi, y también a todas las personas que leen mi fic. Espero que os esté gustando. (Para saberlo, también podéis escribirme comentarios ¬¬).

Pues os dejo, después de esta super mega presentación os dejo el capi.

* * *

**Bajo la sombra del cerezo**

Me estremezco solo de pensar que pronto lo veré. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara? Seguramente se reflejarían en mí todos los sentimientos que tengo por él, lo que despertó en mí en aquel sueño. Y pensar que nunca había deseado con tanta intensidad que acariciaran mi cuerpo. Ese fuego que sentía en mi piel con sus caricias. Desearía volver a soñar con él, desearía que él no solo me amase en un sueño.

Pero sé que la realidad es muy distinta. ¿Cómo se puede él interesar por alguien como yo? Suspiro al saber la respuesta a esta pregunta que me hago constantemente desde que le conocí. Me miro al espejo y vuelvo a aborrecer lo que veo. Esa cara enfermiza no es nada atractiva ni hermosa. Tantos años de duro trabajo han hecho mella en mí, haciendo que solo parezca una sombra de la mujer que debería ser.

A pesar de tener ya la edad para casarme, nadie ha pedido mi mano. Ningún hombre amaría a una mujer como yo. Siempre encerrada, despierta durante noches enteras, trabajando en el telar. Vuelvo a suspirar al pensar que lo único que quedará de mí si muero serán mis telas. Al menos, puedo hacer hermosas a las damas que visten con mis telas o hacer que los hombres parezcan aun más nobles.

Aplico el maquillaje sobre mi piel mortecina para darle algo de vida, y me dispongo a salir de mi habitación para acudir a la cita en el castillo de Joven Señor. Pero antes, una última mirada a la imagen de mi figura que se refleja en el espejo. Tan enfermiza. Me aborrezco, me odio, me gustaría permanecer para siempre encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes y no salir nunca más, privar al mundo de mi "hermosa" figura. Pero mi deseo de verlo de nuevo es mayor, así que cierro la puerta apartando la visión de mi cuerpo de mi mente, substituyéndola por la de él.

Así emprendo mi viaje hacia la locura, voluntariamente.

_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ __**Sesshomaru**__ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_

-¡Mierda! – grito frustrado.

Nunca antes había perdido la calma, pero esto es diferente. ¿Cómo puedo mantener la calma un día como este? Yo, que me he enfrentado a enemigos temibles. Si a políticos y nobles, con sus intrigas, se les puede llamar enemigos temibles, claro.

Sí, sin duda esos son los peores enemigos que te puedes echar en cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi señor?

La pregunta de mi esposa interrumpe mis pensamientos. Ella es otro de los ejemplos de la política de poder de mi padre y sus aliados en la capital. La miro de reojo y sé que realmente es hermosa, pero ¿es lo que quiero realmente? Al hacerme esa pregunta veo la imagen de alguien a quien no tendría que ver.

-Nada que te importe. Vuelve a tus obligaciones.

-Como mandes, mi señor.

Cuando mi mujer sale de la habitación para ocuparse de sus obligaciones como mi esposa, miro por la ventana. Ese paisaje que veo a través de ella me parece un poco más brillante que hasta hace unos días. Gruño con resignación y golpeo con mi puño la pares que está al lado de la ventana.

Después de varios minutos, que se me antojan eternos, alguien llama a mi puerta y, desde el otro lado, me dice que ha llegado Rin, la tejedora. Me levanto con resignación y salgo de mi habitación. Le digo al criado que llame a mi mujer y la envíe a la sala principal del castillo.

Cuando entro en la sala, allí está ella, con la mirada baja, como evitando mirarme. Bueno, esa suele ser la reacción que causo en la gente. Nadie se atreve a mirarme a los ojos, ni si quiera cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo soy un príncipe respetado y mi fama de guerrero fiero que ha ganado muchas batallas, me precede.

Me siento en mi sitio preferente y miro a la mujer. No sé qué me pasa. Desde que soñé con ella, siento que algo corroe mi interior. No puedo dejar de mirarla con otros ojos ésta vez.

_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ __**Rin**__ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_

Entra en la sala, llenándola toda ella con su presencia, y no es muy pequeña, que digamos. Noto su mirada sobre mí, así que bajo la mía para que no se cruce con sus ojos. Pongo el fardo que está a mi lado, entre nosotros. Desato el nudo y aparto la tela con cuidado para dejar ver la tela que había encargado en la tienda.

-Aquí tenéis la tela, mi señor. Espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado.

Le entrego una nota escrita con la letra de mi padre donde dice el precio de la tela.

-Esto es el precio que le ha dado mi padre.

Él la coge, rozando un poco, con los dedos, mi mano. Percibo como levanta una mano llamando a alguien que hasta el momento ha permanecido oculto en algún lugar de la sala. Le entrega el papel. El criado sale de la sala después de hacer una pequeña reverencia y nos deja a solas, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Una mujer entra en la habitación, con una bandeja en las manos, donde lleva unos vasos y una tetera, donde seguramente habrá té.

-Mi señor, he traído té para ti y tu invitada.

Se arrodilla al lado de los dos y deja las tazas delante de nosotros para después verter el contenido de la tetera.

-¿Ésta es la tela que has comprado para mi próximo vestido? Es preciosa.

-Vete. No deberías estar aquí. Éstas no son las obligaciones de mi esposa, así que vete.

La hermosa mujer, su esposa, si no he oído mal, asiente, se levanta y se aleja, volviéndonos a dejar solos. Como pensaba, un hombre como él no puede estar solo. Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, tan pequeños que nadie podría recomponer ni en diez mil años de existencia.

Gracias a dios, el hombre que se había marchado al principio, regresa con el dinero de la tela y me lo da. Hago una reverencia a mi amor prohibido y me levanto.

-Debo irme, mi señor. Espero que disfrutéis de la tela. Siempre podréis encargar más.

Me alejo casi corriendo de ese lugar. No quiero permaneces ni un segundo más del necesario en ese lugar. El lugar donde he visto mis esperanzas desvanecerse, como un dibujo en la arena.

_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ __**Sesshomaru**__ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_

¿Por qué mi corazón se ha parado al verla marchar? He tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo tras ella. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente varias veces para retomar el control de mi cuerpo. No puedo actuar de esa forma ante el hombre que hay en la sala. Le indico con la mano que salga de la habitación, llevándose la tela para que la entregue a la modista que le hará el kimono a mi esposa. Pero ¿quiero realmente que sea ella quien lleve esa tela? Realmente no. No sé por qué, pero quiero que esa tela toque mi cuerpo y no el de mi esposa.

-Que la modista aun no haga nada con ella. Iré después a verla.

El hombre asiente y se marcha. Ahora que ya estoy solo puedo dar rienda suelta a mis impulsos. Me levanto y salgo corriendo en busca de esa chica. Si me preguntasen por qué lo hago, realmente no tendría ningún motivo convincente para dar.

_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ __**Rin**__ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_

Me apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, un cerezo. Bajo su sombra se entierra a los samuráis y por eso los pétalos de sus flores son de color rosado. Un buen lugar para dar descanso a mi corazón roto.

Comienzo a gritar, rota por dentro, dejando que todo salga fuera. No me importa que alguien me escuche y me trate de loca o de cosas peores, porque para mí no hay cosa peor que mi dolor.

-¿¡Os divertís!? ¿¡Es divertido ver como sufro!? ¡Primero me dais la vida y luego me hacéis esclava de mi padre, de este mundo! ¿¡No he tenido suficiente ya!? ¡Me arrebatáis la libertad a cambio de un don que yo no pedí!

Las lágrimas brotan con fuerza de mis ojos. Todo lo que he retenido durante tanto tiempo comienza a salir hacia el exterior al igual que un rio se desborda después de una gran tormenta.

-Y ahora ¿qué esperáis de mí? ¿Qué, simplemente, agache la cabeza y me consuma para siempre? Sois, en verdad, crueles. Encadenarme a este destino para hacer que me marchite en el dolor, en la esclavitud y en la soledad a la que me habéis relegado.

Dejo que mi espalda se apoye en el tronco del cerezo. Cierro los ojos mientras mis lágrimas humedecen mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habéis hecho que me enamore de él, que es inalcanzable?

_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ __**Sesshomaru**__ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_

La veo en lo alto de la colina, a la sombra de un cerezo solitario. ¿A quién le grita? ¿A los dioses? Ese cuerpo, que parece tan frágil, esconde un gran dolor y una gran rabia hacia el mundo.

¿Por qué mi corazón sufre de verla así? Yo, que debo ser una persona fría, más fría que el hielo, que el invierno. Me acerco a ella poco a poco. Quiero notar su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Cuando ya estoy frente a ella, aunque no me pueda ver porque tiene los ojos cerrados, me acerco poco a poco a ella y, sin saber que me impulsa a hacerlo, si mi pensamiento o mis sentimientos, la beso, deseando que ella lo acepte.

_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ __**Rin**__ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_

Noto unos labios sobre los míos. Sus labios están besándome, de una forma tan dulce que ya no sé si lloro por mi dolor o por notar su dulzura en mí.

No quiero abrir los ojos por miedo a que esto solo sea un sueño. Quiero continuar para siempre en este sueño. Quiero que sea un sueño eterno.

...

_¿Recuerdas? Nuestro primer beso. Bajo el solitario cerezo en flor..._

_..._


	5. A la luz de las llamas I

Hola a todas! Después de varios días desaparecida (y no descarto mas), aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo de este fic... ya se que os voy a dejar con las ganas de saber como continua, pero las cosas son así... estoy en una especie de retiro en un pueblo dejado de la mano de dios y casi sin conexión a internet (tienes que hacerte una cuenta, que es imposible hacerte por que no te deja la conexion (gracias a dios que me la han dejado!)) y que solo tiene cobertura movil desde hace un par de años...

Bueno, esta es la primera parte del capítulo, así que no desesperéis, que como ahora se la cuenta puedo conectar mas amenudo y como tengo mucho tiempo libre, escribire un capi por día... o eso espero... o almenos un capi cada 3 días...

Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias a los comentarios... si he recibido alguno mas y no he leído y contestado es por lo que he dicho más arriba. Gracias a todas por leerme!!

Sin más dilación... el capítulo!

* * *

**A la luz de las llamas**

_A la luz de las llamas me juraste amor eterno…_

Nuestros labios se separan poco a poco y una fresca brisa se interpone entre ellos. Nuestros ojos, los de él dorados como el sol, los míos oscuros del color del chocolate. Una conexión, más fuerte que el propio destino de los hombres, se establece entre nosotros, uniéndonos para siempre.

Sus finas manos acarician mi rostro y a penas se diferencia quien es la piel de quien. Con el simple contacto de nuestras pieles, nuestros cuerpos se fusionan, volviéndose uno. Noto su acelerada respiración en mi cuello y después sus labios sobre él, acariciándolo como lo haría un amante.

Pero no puede durar eternamente, y él lo sabe. Nuestros cuerpos pierden el contacto y él se separa de mí, mirándome.

-Por nuestro bien, esto nunca ha pasado. Tú y yo no nos conocemos más allá de los negocios. Olvida cualquier otra cosa sobre mí y yo lo hare sobre ti. Es lo mejor.

Sus palabras me duelen, pero sé que esto no podía llegar a más. Es un cuento de hadas que no puede continuar, éste es el final que ya esperaba desde el principio. El final de nuestro cuento.

Da unos pasos atrás, sin dejar de mirarme, como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Pero se aleja cada vez más de mí y yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Él ha decidido que eso es lo que quiere y yo no puedo impedirlo.

¿O sí?

Mi cuerpo comienza a moverse por voluntad propia sin que yo pueda controlarlo y lo alcanzo justo cuando ya se ha dado la vuelta para volver a su castillo. Mis brazos lo rodean y mi voz sale sin que pueda evitarlo.

-No quiero… no quiero que esto se olvide. Quiero que sea verdad. Por favor.

Él se deshace de mi abrazo y se gira para mirarme. Yo me echo a su cuello y lo abrazo y mis labios rozan los suyos. A través de mis parpados cerrados puedo ver destellos de plata líquida de sus cabellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? No puedo recordarlo… cuando estoy con él el tiempo pasa como si no existiese. No sé en qué día me encuentro, ni qué hora es. Ya no recuerdo la vida que tenía antes de aquel beso. Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel beso?

Recuerdo que los pétalos de aquel cerezo bailaban a nuestro alrededor mientras nuestros labios se rozaban y luego se atrapaban para luego volver a rozarse, en ese torpe primer beso. Mío, claro.

Ahora el frío hace tiempo que ha llegado y ya comienzan a caer los primeros copos de nieve, que me recuerdan a aquel día cada vez que los veo danzar a mi alrededor. Pero el frío ya no me afecta. Ya no pienso que esta época sea triste y gris. Ahora está él.

-¡Rin! – mi padre de nuevo.

Esto es lo único que no ha cambiado desde aquel beso. Incluso la situación ha empeorado. Ahora tengo más trabajo que antes. Creo que sospecha, o comienza a sospechar, que tengo una relación con alguien y eso que hago todo mi trabajo tan rápido como puedo, pero sin perder la calidad de la tela. Aunque quizá sea por eso que ha notado el cambio.

-¡Rin, tienes trabajo! Así que deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo y ven a ganarte tu comida.

¡Por dios! Que odioso que es. No me extraña que mi madre lo dejase por otro hombre. Aunque eso esté mal visto, pero la comprendo perfectamente. Antes marcada como adultera que seguir con alguien como él.

Salgo de la cocina, porque yo también tengo que hacer la comida, para llegar en nada al telar, justo antes de que me gritase de nuevo. Me siento frente al telar y continúo con el trabajo que he dejado antes a medias para hacer la dichosa comida. Luego dirá que no la he hecho.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ Sesshomaru ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

-Mi señor, últimamente estáis extraño. Desde hace unos meses que no dejáis de mirar por la ventana.

-Calla mujer. No es algo que tú debas saber.

Me levanto de mi sitio habitual, desde hace unos meses. Debería haber sido capaz de dejarla atrás, pero algo en ella me hizo aceptarla y ahora estoy en esta situación. No puedo echarme atrás, pero tampoco sé cómo seguir adelante. Alguien como yo en esta situación debería saber qué hacer.

No hay, tampoco, nadie a quien pueda pedir consejo. Si mi padre se enterase de esto, me haría castigar en ese mismo momento y matar a Rin, así que no puedo acudir a él, incluso sabiendo que tiene muchas amantes. No puedo acudir a mi consejero porque acabaría contándoselo a mi padre y estaríamos en la misma situación de antes. Y si ya se enterase el padre de mi esposa, sería catastrófico para la política de mi padre.

Vamos, que me tienen cogido bien cogido.

-Mujer, vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer ahora.

-Como digáis, mi señor.

Me siento y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana. Los copos de nieve caen, danzando a son de una música que yo soy incapaz de escuchar. Me recuerdan a mi primer beso con Rin. Fue tan torpe, tan inocente. Y tenerla entre mis brazos despertó un deseo que hacía tiempo que no sentía, ni hacia mi mujer ni hacia cualquier otra mujer.

No había sentido ese deseo desde el día de aquel sueño, que pareció romper la barrera de la realidad y juntarlos en una misma realidad que los notaron como cierta y no como un sueño.

Alguien entra en mi habitación, no sin antes anunciarse.

-Señor, estoy aquí como habéis pedido. Nadie me ha visto.

Le entrego una nota, sellada con mi sello.

-Entrégala donde siempre… nadie debe verte.

-Así lo haré.

El hombre se va de la habitación… mientras, yo observo los copos caer.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ Rin ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

La noche ha caído ya y la nieve vuelve a caer, cubriéndolo todo con un manto blanco. Estoy acostada en mi futon mientras observo el techo. Hace tiempo que no recibo ninguna nota de Sesshomaru y mi corazón está apenado.

Cierro los ojos, esperando dormirme rápido y deseando que la noche de aquel primer sueño se vuelva a repetir.

Oigo un ruido al otro lado de la ventana, como si alguien me estuviese llamando. Quizá… quizá sea el mensajero que trae noticias de mi amado.

Me levanto tan rápido como puedo, intentando no hacer ruido. No quiero que mi padre escuche mis pasos ni el tenue sonido de mi ventana deslizándose al abrirse para dejar entrar al mensajero. El único testigo del amor que hay entre mi señor y yo.

Y, efectivamente, ahí está él. Siempre entregando nuestras cartas, en secreto. No puedo intuir que lo lleva a mantener este secreto, pero le estoy muy agradecida. Dejo que entre para resguardarse del frío tiempo y cierro la ventana tras él.

-Traigo una carta de mi señor Sesshomaru. Esperaré aquí hasta que escribáis una respuesta.

Y diciendo esto, se sienta en un rincón de mi habitación. Yo sigo su ejemplo y me siento frente a mi tocador, donde también tengo mis utensilios de escritura: mis pinceles y mi tinta, ya preparada.

Rompo el sello que protege el contenido de ojos indiscretos y leo la nota, devorando cada palabra con ansias. Mi corazón late desbocado por las palabras que me escribe y, con un leve temblor, de emoción, escribo la contestación a la misiva. La entrego a nuestro mensajero y le doy las gracias por su trabajo.

_Horas después mis ojos se cerraron soñando con tus ojos dorados…_

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

Los días han pasado… tan lentamente… quiero que llegue la hora acordada, que llegue el momento en el que él y yo podamos estar al fin juntos, después de tanto tiempo…

Estoy sentada a la sombra de aquel cerezo, aunque ahora no tiene hojas que me puedan dar cobijo pues el invierno se las ha llevado todas y ha dejado sus ramas desnudas para que su frío viento las golpee con furia.

Oigo un ruido detrás de mí y me giro. Sé que es él, que ya me ha venido a buscar para guiarme al lugar en el que los dos pasaremos nuestra primera noche juntos. Mi corazón late sin control y estoy tan nerviosa… pero te deseo tanto…

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ Sesshomaru ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

Al fin ha llegado el día. Me costó mucho decidirme si hacerlo o no, pero al final, la parte de mí que la ansía ganó y por eso estoy aquí.

Tengo que ir solo, nadie debe saber cuál es mi propósito real. Todos creen que me he marchado por unos asuntos que conciernen al feudo y yo se lo he hecho creer bien. A penar me acompañan hombres de confianza, mis guardias. No necesito a nadie más. Y además, les he dicho que nos encontraríamos en el cerezo mañana al amanecer.

Me acerco a él, y la veo esperándome. Me parece como un pequeño ángel, desvalido, a merced de la nieve y del malévolo invierno que pretende atraparlo en su prisión de frío y hielo. Se gira al oírme, mirándome con unos ojos tan hermosos de color chocolate… hacen que mi corazón, antes tan duro como las rocas que componen una montaña, se estremezca y se deshaga.

Me acerco más a ella para estrecharla entre mis brazos y darle parte de mi calor. La guío hacia un caballo, que nos espera, impaciente, para llevarnos al lugar donde pasaremos esa noche. Me subo antes a su lomo para luego ayudarla a montar.

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ Rin ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**_

Que calidez… estoy tan bien entre sus brazos… ojala que esto continuase para siempre. Pero el viaje a caballo llega a su fin. Ante nosotros el resplandor de las llamas, en lo más profundo de la cueva, nos llama, invitándonos a entrar y calentarnos a su alrededor…

Sesshomaru desmonta primero y luego me ayuda, como antes. Entramos en el interior de la cueva, guiando al caballo para no dejarlo al amparo del frío.

Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos. Todo está preparado para pasar una noche inolvidable, juntos.

_A la luz de las llamas me juraste amor eterno…_


	6. A la luz de las llamas II

_Bueno gente... se que me vais a matar y muchas otras cosas que prefiero no saber... si, he tardado un montonazo en publicar este nuevo capi pero entre que comenzaron las clases, yo andaba estresada entre clases por la mañana y prácticas por la tarde y que me quedé colapsada con el capítulo y no sabía como continuar... eso sí, sabía como debía acabar... pues han pasado cantidad de meses... pero tranquilas, que no lo dejé colgado!!_

_Quiero decir que ya falta poco para acabar este minific... solo queda otro capítulo y el epílogo, así que espero acabarla pronto..._

_Necesito darle las gracias a VaneCaos por la ayuda prestada en los aspectos técnicos del fic... vamos, por hacerle las comprobaciones pertinentes antes de publicarlo... sin ella este capítulo no habría salido adelante, o habría sido un bodrio... todo hay que decirlo XD_

_En este capítulo solo habla Rin así que las cenefas esas tan bonitas son cambios de escena nada más.... (parece ser que no me permite la cenefita tan mona que tenía yo normalmente... ni ninguna otra... lo siento u.u)_

_Por último, espero que os guste el capítulo... tiene lemon, aunque nada que pueda herir la sensibilidad ni nada de eso..._

_Ahora solo queda... DISFRUTAR!!! XD_

* * *

**A la luz de las llamas, II**

_Pum pum… pum pum… pum pum…_

Mi corazón late deprisa, desbocado. Seguro que mis mejillas están teñidas de rojo; noto la piel muy caliente y no sólo por las vivas llamas de la hoguera. Nuestros cuerpos, aún sin desnudar, palpitan deseosos de rozarse, tocarse, sentirse. La ropa quema nuestra piel como si de ácido se tratase.

Las manos de Sesshomaru deshacen el obi que ata mi quimono, con extrema delicadeza, librándome así de mis "ataduras". Abre el quimono mientras me besa dulcemente y poco a poco sus manos comienzan a acariciar mi piel dejando un rastro de fuego.

Sus labios se separan de los míos para mirarme a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para atreverse a más. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos, enredándolos en sus largos cabellos plateados, y lo atraigo hacia mí, besándole, dándole a entender que tiene mi permiso, que soy suya.

Él sonríe. Sus labios comienzan a bajar por mi cuello, lentamente, recreándose en cada centímetro de mi piel. Sus manos acarician mis senos, apresándolos. Su boca sustituye a una de sus manos, besando suavemente, primero, y luego atrapando en su boca mi pezón erecto, demasiado sensible, haciendo que de mis labios escape un gemido de placer.

Su mano libre desata la falda de mi quimono. Acaricia mi cintura para luego bajar poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel se erice de placer, queriendo más de esas caricias. Su mano prosigue su camino hacia el interior de mi pierna y de ahí hacia mi intimidad.

Arqueo la espalda, acompañando el gesto de un gemido mudo, entre la sorpresa y el placer. Sus dedos acarician mi sexo descubriéndome un cúmulo de sensaciones. Su boca deja mi pecho, se acerca a la mía para besarme y se separa al poco.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

Asiento ante la pregunta, sin voz alguna para contestar; parece que haya perdido esa facultad. He perdido cualquier capacidad de hablar, razonar… todas menos la de sentir. Él se coloca entre mis piernas, separándolas gentilmente. Opongo un poco de resistencia, simplemente porque mi desnudez me avergüenza. Mi corazón late deprisa, con una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y excitación.

Soy feliz al notarle en mi interior pero, de pronto, el dolor me recorre. Sesshomaru se inclina hacia mí y me besa poco a poco para luego empezar a moverse, lentamente, intentando que disfrute y darme placer. En este instante, sólo puedo percibir un dolor que se extiende por todo mi vientre. Lo abrazo para no pensar en ese daño y el impacto se difumina gradualmente, sustituido por una incipiente sensación agradable que, a medida que aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos, se va convirtiendo en placer.

Poco a poco, la noche se convierte en alba, dejándonos sin un tiempo que se nos escapa por el sueño que embriaga nuestras mentes…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Quizá una o dos horas… o incluso mil años. Parece que esta noche haya sido eterna. Una noche infinita sólo para los dos. Noto su brazo protector rodeándome los hombros, sujetándome para que no me escape, para que no me vaya de su lado al llegar el alba, pero… ¿cómo sé si ya ha amanecido?

Empiezo a despertarme porque percibo algo diferente en la quietud que nos debería rodear, en ese silencio cómplice que nos debería estar velando hasta que despertemos y abandonemos este refugio sólo nuestro.

Oigo pasos en la entrada de la cueva y Sesshomaru también parece haberlos escuchado porque se levanta precipitadamente, buscando su espada, por si tuviera que hacer frente a asaltantes. Yo me tapo con las pieles para cubrir mi desnudez.

Mis ojos se abren con espanto, de miedo… al ver que por la abertura entran unos diez soldados con el símbolo de la familia de mi señor, sin duda enviados por su padre. Tras ellos, con cara de ira sin disimular, entra mi padre, que se dirige hacia mí, sin que nadie lo detenga.

-¡Eres una puta! – grita al llegar a mi lado - ¡Has humillado a tu padre!

Sesshomaru intenta detenerlo, pero los guardias se interponen entre los dos. Las lanzas largas que portan los soldados impiden cualquier intento de ayudarme por parte de mi señor rodeándole como un aro de espinas. Mi padre, ese hombre que me ha tenido como una esclava durante toda la vida, me estira del brazo con fuerza para levantarme y sacarme de allí sin si quiera dejar que me vista.

La ira de mi señor se refleja en sus ojos al mirar a mi padre. Su mano se cierra con fuerza sobre la empuñadura de la espada, impotente, marcando sus nudillos, sabiendo que esas lanzas no dudarán en atravesarle si intenta rebasar el cerco para salvarme.

Su padre es tan cruel como el mío… los dos somos esclavos de nuestros progenitores, de forma diferente, pero tristemente semejante.

-¡¿Así es como me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti?!

El brazo me duele y me dejo llevar para que no me haga más daño y llegue a rompérmelo. Me giro hacia mi señor cuando estoy a punto de salir, con lágrimas en los ojos, la última oportunidad para contemplarle… porque sé que ésta será la última vez que le vea.

Quiero grabar en mis retinas la imagen de este hombre, ahora afligido, pero antes con un porte digno de un príncipe. Lo último que puede ver él de mí son las lágrimas surcando un rostro pálido y contraído por la tristeza.

_

* * *

La luna brilla en el cielo y sus rayos iluminan mi última noche en este mundo, sin ti…_


	7. El Corazón Roto

_HOOOOLAAAAAA! qué tal estáis?_

_Os traigo el último capitulo (antes del epílogo) de mi fic. Está totalmente desde el punto de vista de un torturado Sesshomaru... ya sabemos que Sesshomaru nunca está torturado y esas cosas, pero este es el Sesshomaru de mi historia y él ha dicho que quiere expresarse de esta forma..._

_Espero que no me matéis por actualizar tan tarde el fic... pero que sepáis que el periodo de exámenes no es bueno! . ni de exámenes ni de trabajos ni de tonterías varias! ._

_Recordad que podéis dejarme vuestros comentarios y críticas (constructivas, plis) en las review del fic._

_Quiero dar las gracias al apoyo de todas las que me habéis dejado comentarios y a la insistencia de VaneCaos para que acabe de una puñetera vez el fic... que quiere saber como continua... _

_Sin más preámbulos... aquí está el nuevo capi!_

* * *

**El Corazón Roto**

Mis ojos se quedan vacios al verla marchar… al ver como es arrastrada hacia la perdición por ese hombre que tiene por padre. Noto las puntas de las lanzas de los soldados de mi padre sobre el pecho, hiriéndome con solo mover un poco mi cuerpo… solo cuando Rin ya se ha marchado, los hombres bajan las armas y dejan que vista mi cuerpo desnudo.

Cojo mis prendas y visto mi cuerpo sin siquiera fijarme en las heridas que las lanzas han provocado en mi torso, manchando la ropa con su color rojo característico. Mis ojos ambarinos están fijos en los soldados de mi padre.

-¿Y qué hacen en este sitio los soldados de mi amado padre?

No responden a la pregunta, pero uno de ellos se adelanta y hace una pequeña inclinación ante mí que se me antoja algo forzada. Es algo que todos tienen que hacer ante el Joven Señor… así les han enseñado.

-Debéis acompañarnos Joven Señor, vuestro padre quiere que os presentéis ante él lo antes posible.

Era de esperar que ese hombre intente frenarme para su propio beneficio. El tener una amante fuera de palacio puede acarrearle serios problemas políticos ya que es más probable que sea divulgado entre la sociedad.

Camino con orgullo delante de los guardias. No tengo nada que lamentar ni nada de lo que arrepentirme, salvo una cosa… haber involucrado a la frágil Rin en todo eso. Si algo le llegase a pasar, no sé que podría llegar a hacer.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Apoyado en una de las columnas que soportan el tejado de pasillo que comunica con el jardín privado, observo las nubes grises del invierno ceñirse sobre mí. Mi kimono está abierto, dejando ver las heridas que las lanzas han causado en mi cuerpo.

Mi esposa se acerca para tratármelas, pero, con una mirada fría, le digo que se marche y me deje solo en ese momento. No quiero que las manos de esa mujer toquen mi cuerpo… no después de haber notado las manos de Rin.

Las heridas acabarán sanando algún día…

Vuelvo a escuchar los pasos de esa mujer que, por desgracia, tengo por esposa… parece agitada y eso no suele ser normal en ella.

-Mi señor… – dice temerosa – vuestro ha venido a hablar con vos…

-Dile que pase…

Mis palabras son frías aun sabiendo que ella no tiene la culpa de nuestro aciago destino. Fueron nuestros padres los que nos prometieron. Seguramente ella también tenga a otro en su corazón… pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella como algo más que un adorno bonito, con sus peinados y sus adornos y sus maquillajes y sus kimonos… no es más que una muñeca.

Se retira un momento para después ser substituida por la figura de mi padre. Siendo como soy, ni le miro a la cara cuando se presenta ante mí. Ese hombre no me merece respeto alguno y pienso demostrárselo.

-¿A qué has venido? – pregunto con una voz neutra, sin sentimiento alguno.

-Tu actitud y tu comportamiento no son los de alguien de tu posición… yacer en la cama con una mujer que no es la tuya.

-¿Sabe madre con cuántas mujeres te has acostado? ¿O es que quizá si lo hago en el castillo con una de las sirvientas si sería aceptado? Simplemente despreciable que alguien como tu diga cómo debo comportarme.

Mi padre quiere replicar mi verdad absoluta, pero antes de oír una sola palabra salir de su boca, lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Vas a decir que eso es diferente? No me trates como un imbécil…

Me levanto y le planto cara con mirada desafiante. Sin duda cualquier hombre tendría miedo de ese señor feudal, pero yo no soy cualquier hombre y su misma sangre corre por mis venas y eso me da la fuerza para no bajar la mirada y esconderme como un cachorrillo asustado esperando a que no le apaleen más. Eso y el recuerdo de esa pequeña y frágil mujer encerrada en una jaula en la que grita por salir.

-Esto no acaba aquí… - me amenaza.

Yo sonrío y veo como se marcha dejándome solo allí. Camino hacia la habitación, abro la puerta corredera y entro en ella… la puerta corredera se cierra a mis espaldas… alejándome de las nubes tormentosas.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Han pasado ya varias semanas y aun no he tenido noticias de ella. Nuestro mensajero particular no ha podido entregarle ninguna de las notas que le he enviado. Quiero saber cómo está, quiero saber que le están haciendo, quiero volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, volver a sentir sus labios en los míos, volver a acariciar su piel.

Golpeo el marco de la ventana con rabia y cierro los ojos intentando no descontrolar mis emociones. Pero sé seguro que algo malo le pasa, sino no me contestaría.

Apoyo la espalda en la pared y me dejo caer apoyando un codo en mi rodilla doblada y en dicha mano la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados… sufriendo en silencio.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Han pasado dos meses desde que nos separaron… dos largos meses en los que me he tenido que mostrar frío e indiferente ante los demás… dos meses en los que mi corazón ha muerto poco a poco.

Nunca en mi vida pude pensar que pudiese existir un dolor tan lacerante como este. Un dolor que sume al más fuerte de los hombres en la desesperación y en la locura…

Paso mis manos por mi cabeza, enredando entre mis dedos mi plateado cabello. El cabello de un hombre que debería ser considerado un demonio por el simple hecho de estar allí y no hacer nada.

Levanto la cabeza al oír unos pasos acercándose rápidamente a mi habitación. Alguien entra en ella: el mensajero. Se arrodilla frente a mí, como si hubiese hecho algo incorrecto. Me levanto y me acerco.

-Perdonadme Joven Señor, le hice una promesa…

-¿A quién? ¿Tienes su respuesta? Has tardado mucho…

-Me hizo prometer que no le daría carta hasta que llegase la medianoche… ruego vuestro perdón.

Extiende hacia mí un sobre sellado. Mis manos tiemblan al saber que es de ella. Puedo oler su aroma en la superficie del papel. Lo rasgo y miro en su interior. Sé que no será mucho lo que me dirá en esa carta, no tiene tiempo para escribir sin ser descubierta.

Desdoblo la hoja que hay en el interior y comienzo a leer sus palabras, escritas con una mano temblorosa, casi débil. Palabras manchadas por las lágrimas que han caído de sus ojos al escribir esa breve misiva.

_A mi amor, a mi único amor:_

_No te enfades con nuestro mensajero… el no es responsable de entregarte esta nota a la hora exacta en la que la luna se encuentra en lo alto del cielo. Se piadoso con él… yo le obligué…_

_Han pasado ya dos meses. No sabes lo doloroso que es para mí permanecer encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. O quizá te lo imaginas al ver como las lágrimas han mojado el papel en el que escribo._

_El invierno ha dado paso a la primavera. No sé si aun lo recuerdas, pero fue en primavera cuando nos conocimos. Cuando yo vi por primera vez al hombre con la mirada dorada y los cabellos de plata._

_Si estás leyendo esto es que mi vida está llegando a su fin. Mi corazón destrozado ya no aguanta más la agonía de vivir… de vivir lejos de ti. Si fuese… si una persona fuerte… si fuese alguien con un corazón fuerte… si, simplemente, fuese alguien diferente, alguien libre… ¡nada de esto estaría pasando!_

_Has sido mi luz. La luz que me ayudó a aguantar la tortura sufrida, el odio de mi padre, el trabajo casi esclavista al que me dedicaba… sí, fuiste mi única luz. La luz de la esperanza, la luz con la que creía que tendría un nuevo futuro._

_Pero la oscuridad es más fuerte. Tu luz no ha disminuido, es la oscuridad la que se ha hecho más densa, más difícil de vencer. Sin ti… muero… poco a poco… ya no hay esperanza para mí. Ya no hay nada por lo que yo pueda luchar pues tú eres inalcanzable ahora. Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir. No puedo resistir más esta oscuridad opresiva._

_Sólo… sólo me queda decirte adiós._

_Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti… mi alma te estará esperando para siempre deseando que nos encontremos en un mundo donde no seamos separados… donde podamos ser felices._

_Quizá… los dioses escuchen mis palabras y se apiaden de nuestras almas, llenas de dolor, soledad y tristeza por la eterna desesperación de querer estar juntos y no poder rozarnos, ni mirarnos a los ojos, ni pronunciar las palabras que ahora jamás podré decirte._

_Pronto… pronto dejará de latir mi corazón… pero siempre será tuyo…_

_Adiós mi amado… _

Una lágrima es la única firmante de la breve misiva.

Al acabar de leer la carta, estrujo la hoja lleno de impotencia. Los dos somos prisioneros en nuestras casas. Los dos tenemos prohibido salir, pero al menos yo he recibido mejor trato que ella, simplemente por ser el hijo del Señor de esas tierras.

Ella es sólo una chica sencilla condenada a un sufrimiento atroz.

-¿Cuánto hace de esta carta?

Intento aparentar tranquilidad. Sé que él no tiene culpa.

-No hace más de una hora, Joven Señor.

Asiento y cojo mi espada. Nadie me impedirá salir de ese lugar. Nadie me impedirá que llegue hasta ella antes que perderla para siempre. Si pudiese tomar su lugar, con gusto lo haría… pero no puedo hacerlo, así que la única salida que tengo es la de rescatarla lo más rápido posible.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Ya veo las luces de la ciudad. En pocos minutos llegaré a mi destino. Mi caballo está destrozado y muy seguramente no aguante más allá de esta noche, pero no me importa. ¿Qué es un caballo comparado con la felicidad de mi amada? No es nada.

_Hace tanto que no le veo. No podría decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, pero es como si cada segundo sin él un millón de agujas se clavaran en mi piel, haciendo que todos los nervios de mi cuerpo sintieran el dolor que siento al no poder notar su cercanía. Siento como si cada minuto de mi tiempo lejos de su lado fuese una pequeña tortura, como si cada hora que pasase lejos de él mi corazón dejase de latir, gritando a los mil vientos, a las estrellas, a los dioses, que ya no quiero vivir._

_Es más agonía para mí no poder estar al lado de mi amado que arrancarme el corazón aun palpitante. Quisiera gritar con toda mi fuerza y dejarme la voz rebelando mi dolor y arrancarme la piel a tiras y dejar desnuda mi alma y romper mis huesos hasta que solo quedase polvo y quebrantar la paz de los vivos con mi llanto desgarrado. Ser un espíritu vengativo y hacer pagar a los que me tienen presa._

Tiro de las riendas cuando entro en la ciudad. Las calles, a pesar de la hora que es, están abarrotadas. Quizá se está celebrando algún festival, pero no me importa. Lo único que importa ahora es llegar hasta Rin.

Guío al caballo, lo más rápido que puedo, a través de callejones secundarios ya que están menos concurridos que las calles principales. Sólo puedo escuchar el latido acelerado de mi corazón.

_Pero mis pulmones se niegan a respirar con normalidad, quizá porque yo misma los he llevado a ello para que me conduzcan poco a poco a la muerte que deseo. Mi líquido vital deja mi cuerpo para cubrir la superficie que hay bajo mi cuerpo, apenas sin vida. Deseo que llegue rápida y veloz y sin piedad y me arranque de este mundo que solo me trae dolor después de quitarme la felicidad. Y sin embargo un mudo llano se retiene en mi garganta cerrada al recordar, vagamente, las caricias de sus manos_

_¿Cómo eran? ¿Eran suaves? ¿Eran tiernas? Quiero recordar sus manos, pero mis recuerdos sobre el tiempo que pasamos juntos se difuminan en mi mente, haciéndolos confusos, distorsionándolos para que pueda idealizar sus manos y su piel y sus dedos rozando cada centímetro de mi, ahora, dolorida piel. Mi alma grita en silencio, desgarrada por todo lo que me rodea. Miles de cuchillos se clavan en ella haciendo aun más confusos mis pensamientos._

_¿Cómo era mi amado? Creo recordar unos largos cabellos plateados brillando bajo la luz de la luna y el firmamento estrellado, tan suaves como la seda más pura. También veo entre mis recuerdos borrosos dos ojos. Sus ojos. Dorados como el oro, tan brillantes como el sol, capaces de alumbrar la penumbra más densa. Al pensar que ya no los volveré a ver más, mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, haciendo que sus latidos sean más irregulares. O tal vez sea que ya poco tiene para bombear y, en un intento desesperado, trata de salvar mi vida._

Me he demorado mucho atravesando esa ciudad. Quizá no sean más de 3 o 4 minutos, pero el tiempo se me ha hecho eterno.

Tengo la sensación que no llegaré a tiempo. Tengo la sensación que ella ya se está alejando de mí. Tengo la sensación que al encontrarla ya no quedará de ella más que los pedazos de un cuerpo roto, un cuerpo quebrado en mil pedazos.

Llego, al fin, a la casa de mi amada. Desmonto del caballo y aporreo con fuerza la puerta, deseoso de llevármela de allí.

_Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mi corazón roto deje de latir ya, llevándoseme lejos. Pero pronto acabará pues siento la fría mano de mi bien amada muerte recorriendo mi piel con sus dedos fríos y sin piel ni músculo, solo hueso. Noto su aliento en mi cuello, en mi oído, como si fuera una amante fiel que fuera a poseer mi cuerpo en ese mismo momento. Yo le suplico en silencio que me lleve ya, que me haga descansar, en su frío lecho, de este tormento que me parece eterno._

-¿Dónde está?

El hombre no me contesta. Su padre prefiere seguir manteniéndola alejada de mí que dejar que me la lleve. Ese hombre cruel, avaro… ese hombre que le ha hecho daño… que ha minado su frágil cuerpo y la ha conducido a la oscuridad.

_Al fin la noche absorbe mi alma y la oscuridad comienza a empañar mis sentidos, fragmentos de lo que parece un pasado remoto inundan mis pensamientos. Mi amada muerte al fin ha decidido llevarme con ella, ayudarme a abandonar este mundo, con la promesa que más allá podré encontrarme con él. Le doy las gracias con mis lágrimas de felicidad que comienzan a brotar de mis ojos que se me antojaban secos después de tantas lágrimas derramadas._

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ, MALDITO BASTARDO!

Mi ira hacia ese hombre sobrepasa el poco autocontrol que me queda. Seguro que ha visto mi furia en mi mirada. Esa mirada que siempre se ha mantenido fría… esa mirada con la que conseguiría matar a todo hombre que quisiese.

Empujo a ese bastardo con la fuerza de mi ira. No me importaría matarlo en ese momento, pero Rin es más importante. Rin lo es todo.

_Mis ojos se abren una última vez, con la poca fuerza que aun me queda en este débil cuerpo, para poder ver una última vez la luna, cuya luz baña mi habitación mostrando como algo mágico el suicidio de mi cuerpo y la liberación de mi alma. Mi vista se hace borrosa poco a poco así que me obligo a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco para que no se vuelvan a abrir nunca más en este mundo. Me dejo llevar por los recuerdos hacia tiempos más felices._

-¡RIN! – grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Abro todas y cada una de las puertas que encuentro por mi camino. El miedo comienza a apoderarse de mi corazón y no sólo de él, sino también de mi alma. Yo, que jamás he sentido miedo por nada, ahora no soy más que un cordero asustado.

Vuelvo a gritar su nombre, rompiendo el silencio que parece rodearme.

_A lo lejos puedo escuchar las voces de aquellos que me han tenido cautiva. Los carceleros más crueles que jamás he conocido. Pero ya no me importa lo que ellos digan o hagan. Cuando lleguen hasta mí ya no quedará vida alguna en este cuerpo maldito. Y me alegro. Me alegro de hacerles sufrir y dejar detrás de mí una estela de dolor para aquellos que me separaron de la persona que más amaba mi corazón._

_No puedo entender sus palabras ni sus miedos. No sé qué es lo que les asusta tanto. Quizá mi partida. Pero es tan dulce mi partida… ya no habrá más dolor, ya no habrá más sufrimiento. La muerte es para mí la única liberación posible._

Llego a la última de las puertas. Rezo a los dioses para que ella esté bien. Para que ella aun no me haya dejado solo en ese mundo. Si ella ya no está ¿qué razón tendría yo para vivir? ¿Qué razón tendría para continuar respirando?

Como si el tiempo se hubiese hecho más lento, más pesado y pausado, deslizo la puerta corredera a un lado… lentamente… esperando encontrar tras esa barrera a mi amada, sonriéndome… diciéndome que me espera… preguntándome por qué he tardado tanto en ir a rescatarla.

_Al fin ya no queda más sangre en mi cuerpo y mis pulmones han dejado de respirar hace tiempo. En mis labios se ha formado una tímida sonrisa de felicidad. Al fin he conseguido la libertad. Ahora solo quedan los recuerdos._

-R…in…

Las palabras son casi incapaces de salir de mi garganta. Se acumulan en ella impidiéndome hablar, impidiéndome, incluso, respirar. Me acerco, tambaleante, hasta donde ella está… colgando su cuerpo de una soga que ella misma ha conseguido…

Desato el nudo homicida y me percato de la sangre que mancha el suelo a sus pies, su hermoso kimono y su hermosa piel, confiriéndole un blanco aun mas pálido. Cojo su cuerpo con cuidado y lo acojo entre mis brazos, como un amante hace con su amado.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, pujando por salir, y yo no soy capaz de negarles su deseo de mostrar mi dolor. Un dolor que ha desgarrado mi alma y mi corazón, partiéndolos en mil pedazos… dejando mi cuerpo sólo como un contenedor vacío…

Mis lágrimas caen sobre su piel, que va perdiendo su cálido calor, mezclándose con las de ella. Ya nunca más sentiré sus labios sobre los míos. Ya nunca más podré sentir sus dedos acariciando mi piel. Ya nunca más podré decirlo lo mucho que ella ha sido para mí. Ya nunca más podre verla. Ya nunca más la podré tener entre mis brazos. Ahora… ya es demasiado tarde…

Ahora… solamente existe el vacío, la soledad… la nada…

Un grito de rabia e impotencia salen de mí como aullando a la noche oscura, a la luna, a las estrellas, a los dioses, a todos los seres, vivos y muertos… culpándolos de su muerte. Quiero hacer estremecer hasta al más valiente de los corazones. Quiero que sientan el miedo y el dolor desgarrador que yo siento… quiero despedazar cada alma viviente…

Salgo de la habitación para enfrentarme al asesino de mi amada. Me gustaría arrancarle el corazón, destriparlo con mis propias manos, pero no sería mejor que él entonces… no quiero ser un asesino desalmado… quiero salid de allí, con el cuerpo de la única mujer en este mundo que me ha robado el corazón.

Creo que él percibe mis pensamientos porque me cede el paso para poder salir de esa casa. Nada más llegar a la calle, olvido mi caballo… en realidad, he olvidado que el mundo en sí existe… he olvidado mi propia existencia…

Camino por la calle, cargando el cuerpo de Rin… hacia la libertad.

Estoy sentado a la sombra del cerezo que vio nuestro primer beso. Ella aun yace en mis brazos, con los ojos cerrados. Sus lágrimas ya hace mucho que se han secado y las mías hace mucho que se han acabado.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

El sol comienza a elevarse por el este haciendo que la hierba bañada en rocío tenga destellos dorados. La brisa matutina comienza a mecer mis cabellos, devolviéndome poco a poco a la realidad.

Miro el rostro de Rin. Un rostro que muestra la liberación de su alma torturada y la paz. Una sonrisa. Un adiós.

-Este cerezo será tu templo. Aquí dormirás para siempre… - digo antes de sellar nuestra despedida final con un beso.


	8. Epílogo: Una Eternidad Junto a ti

_Y como dicen las voces sabias... todo lo bueno tiene un final (excepto las salchichas, que tienen 2: uno por cada lado XD) y bueno... no se si este fic ha sido bueno o no, pero he aquí el final de esta historia (de la que me han dicho que es para coger una señora depresión! XD (y quien os dice que no era lo que yo quería!))..._

_Quiero pensar que ésta será una historia que os marque y que deje algo de mí dentro de vosotros... una de esas historias que no dejan indiferentes a aquellos que las leen... y también deseo haber estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas y que la historia no os haya defraudado... que no os hayan molestado las posibles faltas que haya podido tener y que no os haya parecido muy pesado mi estilo narrativo._

_Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta el final de la historia y a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios hasta el final, dándome ánimos para que la continuara... gracias a vosotras la he acabado antes!_

_Por último quiero dar las gracias a VaneCaos que me ha ayudado en aspectos gramaticales y ortográficos de algunos capis (A la luz de las llamas II y Epílogo) y por sus comentarios tan sentidos insultando al tonto de Sesshomaru! Creo que aun le duele tu patada XD..._

_Bueno... como habréis notado, la historia comienza con el punto de vista de Rin y acaba con el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, cosa que no estaba prevista, pero que ha quedado la mar de guay (creo)..._

_Así que, sin más, os dejo con el último capítulo._

_Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**Epílogo:**

**Una eternidad junto a ti**

Una brillante luz invade el lugar llenándolo de pequeñas motas luminosas. La hierba es acariciada por la suave brisa procedente del mar inundando el aire con las fragancias de la tierra húmeda por el rocío matutino.

En lo alto de la pequeña colina se puede apreciar un cerezo en flor, moviendo sus ramas al compás de la brisa. Las pequeñas flores danzan alrededor como guiadas por una mano invisible. Bajo la sombra del cerezo, iluminado por la luz del amanecer, una figura espera, con la mano posada en el tronco del árbol.

La luz saca destellos del largo cabello oscuro de la figura que espera pacientemente, pero también ocultan su identidad gracias a la parcial ceguera que causa el sol al mirarlo directamente. La figura extiende una mano.

_Estoy esperando por ti._

Todo se va difuminando poco a poco, oscureciéndose…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Poco a poco voy despertando de mi sueño. Abro los ojos quedándome en silencio mirando al techo de la amplia habitación. Se puede ver a través de las puertas de papel de arroz que el sol se está alzando en el cielo, clareando el día. Suspiro y me llevo las manos a la cara, como cansado, y eso que he dormido toda la noche.

Algo se mueve por la habitación y me reincorporo un poco para saber el origen del sonido. Mi esposa ya está despierta, colocándose el kimono y arreglándose para empezar un nuevo día. Los años apenas la han afectado, quizá tiene alguna arruga más, pero sigue pareciendo tan joven como el primer día en que la vi y en la que nos obligaron a casarnos.

Se gira hacia mí y sonríe. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado conmigo, aun es capaz de sonreírme, incluso sabiendo que mi corazón no me pertenece ni a mí ni a ella. Sin duda, es una mujer fuerte.

-¿Te he despertado? No era mi intención.

Niego con la cabeza. No ha sido ella la que me ha despertado en sus preparaciones matutinas para encarar a los habitantes del castillo. No, ha sido ese sueño. Ha sido la voz que ha resonado en mi cabeza. La voz de esa mujer que hace tanto tiempo me robó el corazón de la manera que nadie más pudo hacerlo… y la perdí. La perdí por mi estupidez y por mi orgullo. Quise rivalizar con mi padre para demostrar que nada ni nadie me podría doblegar, pero lo único que conseguí fue demostrar mi derrota.

-¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? – pregunta mi esposa que, silenciosamente, se ha acercado a mí mientras pensaba –. No deberías preocuparte. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de aquello?

-Hace más de 20 años. Dentro de dos días hará 25 años de su muerte.

-Prepararé entonces unas flores para que honres su tumba – dice con una sonrisa -. Será mejor que te levantes… hoy venía tu hija a presentarte al hombre que será su esposo.

Sale de la habitación con paso comedido, dejándome solo en la habitación vacía y no sólo porque no haya nadie más que yo. Es un vacío del corazón. Me levanto de la cama, me acerco a mi ropa debidamente doblada y comienzo a vestirme sin mucha prisa.

Mi hija es joven aun, pero yo también era joven cuando me casé y mi esposa aun más joven que yo. Desde el momento en que la tuve en mis brazos nada más haber nacido, decidí que ella no tendría el mismo destino que yo. Que no le impondría con quien debiera casarse en un fututo.

Con mis otros dos hijos decidí lo mismo, aunque el hombre no está nunca en la misma posición que una mujer en eso del matrimonio. El hombre siempre podría tener más libertad al escoger a la mujer que yacería en el lecho con él, si lo hacían con discreción, claro.

La discreción fue mi falta en el pasado. Y pensar en el pasado me hace recordar el triste destino que tuvo la persona más importante para mí.

-Rin… espérame sólo un poco más.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Sentada frente a mí está mi querida hija. Me hace una reverencia con respeto y levanta la cabeza para mirarme con los mismos ojos dorados que son característicos de mí. A su lado está sentado un joven, bastante apuesto, aunque algo mayor que ella.

-Padre, vengo a presentarle mis respetos y al hombre que he elegido para compartir mi vida – me mira y le sonrío –. Su nombre es Tanaka no Ken*. Espero que lo considere apropiado para mí.

Observo al joven con mirada crítica. Seguramente él lo ve como una manera fría de examinarlo o una manera de buscar cualquier defecto en su persona para no permitirle tomar como esposa a mi hija. Aunque no voy a negarlo… me gusta que tenga miedo de la decisión que yo pueda tomar con respecto a él.

-Mujer – digo mirando a mi esposa – ¿qué opinas del joven Tanaka no Ken?

-Sin duda parece un buen hombre, Señor. No tengo ninguna duda que velará por la seguridad y la felicidad de su hija.

Me pongo en una pose pensativa, como divagando en mis pensamientos y en las propias palabras de mi esposa. Miro de nuevo al chico y luego a mi hermosa hija, que sonríe ya que sabe que lo hago para alargar un poco más la angustia del joven.

-Está bien… le daré una oportunidad al joven Tanaka… pero, chico, ten en cuenta que si algo le sucediese a mi hija estando a tu cuidado, la familia Tanaka dejaría este mundo… al completo…

Me levanto y sonrío a mi hija al pasar por su lado, pero luego vuelvo a mi postura fría y distante. Sé que esa unión puede suponer problemas para mi feudo ya que muchos señores vecinos esperaban poder desposar a sus hijos con mi pequeña Natsume. Para ellos, mi hija, solo es un objeto bonito con el que establecer un lazo entre los feudos y tener la posibilidad de arrebatarme parte de mis tierras gracias a la dote.

Un objeto bonito como lo fue mi esposa es nuestros primeros días juntos. Algo que se cambió a cambio de poder político en la corte del emperador.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Otra vez la brillante luz que invade el lugar llenándolo de pequeñas motas luminosas. La hierba acariciada por la suave brisa procedente del mar roza mis pies desnudos y llena el aire con las fragancias de la tierra húmeda por el rocío matutino.

En lo alto de la pequeña colina se puede apreciar un cerezo en flor, moviendo sus ramas al compás de la brisa. Las pequeñas flores danzan alrededor como guiadas por una mano invisible. Bajo la sombra del cerezo, iluminado por la luz del amanecer, una figura espera, con la mano posada en el tronco del árbol.

La luz saca destellos del largo cabello oscuro de la figura que espera pacientemente, pero también ocultan su identidad gracias a la parcial ceguera que causa el sol al mirarlo directamente. La figura extiende una mano.

Ahora que me he acercado un poco más puedo apreciar los rasgos de su cara. Sus hermosos ojos color café me miran con un brillo especial. Su pálida piel la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana aunque ya no está demacrada como cuando vivía. En sus labios rojos hay una sonrisa mientras me mira.

_Estoy esperando por ti._

Y todo se vuelve a difuminar… devolviéndome a la realidad a la que pertenezco…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Abro los ojos. El sol aun no ha salido y la tenue luz que puede atravesar las puertas correderas es la de la luna. Intento volver a dormirme, pero algo me lo impide. Es como un mal presentimiento, como si mi intuición supiese que algo anda mal.

Quizá es la quietud sobrenatural de la noche la que me impide volver a conciliar el sueño. Esa quietud que siempre precede a la tempestad. Agudizo el oído, pero ni si quiera soy capaz de percibir el sonido de los grillos.

Me levanto y me siento en el futon, dándole la espalda a mi mujer y mirándola por encima del hombre. Está profundamente dormida, así que es mejor no despertarla.

Salgo al exterior para sentarme en la plataforma de madera que hace de pasillo exterior. Apoyo la espalda en la columna mientras observo el cielo repleto de estrellas y una gran luna bañando las colinas de hierba alta y el castillo con su fría luz blanca.

Ni una nube cubre la el cielo primaveral. Ningún mal presagio… salvo el silencio sepulcral.

Cierra los ojos para dejarse acunar por ese silencio desolador y deja que la luz de la luna le arrope con su fría calidez. Y de pronto, antes de poder abrir los ojos, algo rompe el silencio de la noche. Algo rasga el aire, produciendo un silbido antes de clavarse en su objetivo.

Siento la punta penetrar en mi hombro, entrando con una facilidad increíble. Ahogo un grito aunque no pasa desapercibido. Me poyo en el pilar de madera que sujeta el tejado mientras mi esposa sale de la habitación y se me acerca rápidamente, preocupada.

-Mujer… vuelve a dentro… no quiero que salgas herida…

Aunque se aparta de mí, un poco, no entra de nuevo en la habitación. Parto la saeta por la mitad y tiro la parte plumosa al suelo del jardín. Oigo como mi mujer llama a los guardias, pero no podrán hacer mucho… la flecha ha sido disparada desde fuera del recinto.

Otra flecha se clava en mi torso, perforando uno de mis pulmones, y luego otra, clavándose cerca de la segunda. Me inclino hacia delante escupiendo sangre. Me tambaleo al notar como el aire comienza a faltarme. Antes de perder el mundo de vista, dirijo mi mirada hacia el lugar de donde, creo, han sido disparadas las flechas. La luz de la luna ilumina el lugar y veo al culpable de mis heridas, pero la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

La cálida luz del sol me baña la piel. Una mano suave acaricia mi frente, apartando los cabellos que ocultan mi cara. Poco a poco abro los ojos y me fijo en la propietaria de esa mano suave y tierna.

_Rin_

Mi voz no quiere salir aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas decir su nombre en voz alta. Ella sólo me dedica una dulce sonrisa.

_Debes despertar…_

Su dulce voz me acuna mientras cierro los ojos… poco a poco…

_Pero… no quiero despertar, Rin…_

Su sonrisa se ensancha aunque yo no lo veo. Noto que se inclina hacia mí.

_Antes de volver, debes hacer algunas cosas…_

Noto sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, como si en verdad estuviéramos juntos en esos momentos. No quiero que acabe, pero la oscuridad va, poco a poco, ocupando el lugar de la luz del sol.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Antes de despertar noto una opresión en el pecho que casi me impide respirar y, al intentarlo, comienzo a toser, notando un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo. Abro poco a poco los ojos y con la mirada borrosa miro a mí alrededor para saber quien está allí conmigo.

Mi esposa está a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano con fuerza y llorando. También están mis dos hijos aunque sin sus esposas ya que seguramente están esperando noticias en la habitación contigua. Mi hija está al lado de mi esposa también llorando.

-Takeshi… Ryu… quedaos un… momento… - mi voz sale débil y sin fuerza.

Mi esposa y mi hija nos dejan solos. Cierro los ojos ya que las imágenes se vuelven borrosas y me cuesta enfocar lo que me rodea. A duras penas tengo fuerza para hablar, pero necesito que ellos oigan lo que tengo que decir ya que serán los que velarán por la seguridad de todos los miembros del castillo.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Las horas pasan y mi cuerpo está cada vez más débil. Temo tanto por la seguridad de mi esposa e hijos como de no poder cumplir con mi promesa. Respirar cada vez se hace más dificultoso y seguramente no pueda aguantar mucho más.

Ya he informado a mis hijos de sus tareas a partir de ahora y también quien es el causante de mis heridas de muerte. Ahora sólo me queda despedirme de mi esposa, de mi hija y de todos aquellos que alguna vez me han apreciado. Ahora sólo queda ir a mi último destino… a la sombra del cerezo en flor.

Escucho los sollozos de mi esposa, que se encuentra a mi lado, velando por mí y por mi vida aunque los médicos ya le habrán informado que yo no veré el amanecer.

Extiendo mi mano y acaricio las suyas para luego darles un leve apretón y reconfortarla. Le deseo una vida larga y plena, deseo que no me haya odiado nunca por no poder entregarle mi corazón a ella, deseo que, si nos volvemos a encontrar en otra vida, no sufra el destino aciago que le ha tocado vivir. Deseo tantas cosas para ella. Desearía haberla hecho feliz. Pero ahora… ahora sólo quedan las lágrimas.

-Akiko… - susurro su nombre.

-Mi señor… no habléis ahora… guardad fuerzas…

-Akiko… ya sabes… que no viviré mucho más…

Algo en mí se rompe al escuchar como susurra mi nombre entre sus llantos y como sus lágrimas mojan la piel de mi mano.

-Akiko… ahora… solo tengo una… petición y un deseo… - ella asiente esperando que continúe –. La petición es… morir bajo el cerezo… sé que es… egoísta, pero sé que tú… lo entiendes…

Ella asiente, aun entre lágrimas.

-¿Y vuestro deseo, Mi Señor?

Intento esbozar una sonrisa.

-Deseo… tu felicidad… eres libre de amar… a quien desees…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

El transportarme a mi destino final, la sombra del sakura en flor, ha hecho que mis heridas se abran y, como anunciando la muerte, comienzan a sangran y a manchar mi kimono. El aire vuelve a faltarme así que intento relajarme.

Mis hijos, quienes me han llevado hasta allí, se alejan con la mirada triste. _Esa no es la muerte que merece un gran señor _piensan mientras miran una última vez hacia mi lugar de reposo eterno.

Abro los ojos para mirar el cielo estrellado y la magnífica luna como testigos de mis horas finales en este mundo. Pero no hay tristeza en mi corazón. No hay remordimientos que me aten a esta vida. No hay nada que me retenga en este mundo por que la única persona que podría retenerme, se marchó hace tiempo de mi lado.

Pasa el tiempo y mis ojos siguen fijos en el firmamento como queriendo grabar en la retina las estrellas del cielo y conocer así el camino que debo seguir hasta alcanzarte, hasta llegar a ti, mi amada, mi Rin…

La sangre ya ha teñido toda la tela… aquella tela que hizo que nos conociésemos. Aquella tela que grabó nuestros destinos a fuego y con la que tejimos nuestros caminos. Nunca he sido capaz de escapar de ti. Siempre… siempre has sido quien ha guiado mis pasos. Mi corazón nunca se ha detenido gracias a ti…

Yo he llegado a ser quien soy porque tú me diste un corazón. Me enseñaste a amar y también a respetar a aquello que tenía junto a mí… a pesar que eso lo aprendí cuando te perdí para siempre…

_Rin, ¿dónde estás? Quiero verte de nuevo… dijiste que me estabas esperando, pero aun no has llegado hasta mí._

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

El cielo comienza a clarear, pero no puedo verlo pues hace mucho que cerré mis párpados. En mi cuerpo ya no queda más sangre para que mi corazón bombee. Mis pulmones dejan poco a poco de hacer su función ya que la sangre es escasa. Poco a poco me voy sumiendo en el sueño eterno de la muerte, mientras que dejo de sentir la calidez de los primeros rayos de sol sobre mi piel.

Y lentamente la brillante luz se va abriendo paso entre la oscuridad de la noche e ilumina el lugar con pequeñas motas luminosas. La hierba acariciada por la suave brisa procedente del mar roza mi piel desnuda y lleva a mis fosas nasales las fragancias de la tierra húmeda por el rocío matutino.

En lo alto de la pequeña colina, bajo el cerezo en flor que mueve sus ramas al compás de la brisa, estoy yo. Las pequeñas flores danzan alrededor como guiadas por una mano invisible. Frente a mí, una figura se va acercando poco a poco, con andares armoniosos, envuelta en los rayos del amanecer.

La luz saca destellos de su largo cabello oscuro y, aunque la luz también oculta su rostro, puedo apreciar perfectamente sus líneas cinceladas y cada vez más nítidas. La figura extiende una mano.

_Rin…_

Y ahora, que ya está tan cerca de mí como para percibir su aroma, puedo apreciar los rasgos de su cara. Sus hermosos ojos color café me miran con un brillo especial. Su pálida piel la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana aunque ya no está demacrada como cuando vivía. En sus labios rojos hay una sonrisa mientras me mira.

_Al fin has venido… estaba esperándote._

Sonrío y cojo su mano, con la que me ayuda a levantarme. Me acerco a ella… ¿o es ella quien se acerca a mí? Realmente, ahora ya no importa. La estrecho entre mis brazos y siento como, de pronto, me libero. Nuestros labios se juntan en un dulce beso sin fin. Y como únicos testigos de nuestro amor eterno…

El sol de primavera y el cerezo en flor…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ FIN ¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**


End file.
